Isaac's Party
by chocolatemoose713
Summary: Isaac Mendez is having a party and everyone is invited!


Everything was running amuck. His loft was a mess, he didn't have any food for the large crowd of people that would be arriving shortly, and he probably needed a shower badly, for he had paint all over his face, arms, and shirt, and his hair was lacking lust and bounce. He knew what he had to do. He had to go out and buy some drugs.

Isaac grabbed the wood hammer that was lying on the floor. He used it to crack open the ceramic soap dispenser. Inside was Simone's secret stash of cash that she thought he didn't know about. Isaac chuckled to himself at Simone's foolishness. He grabbed the money and raced out the door.

After a quick meeting with the shady looking man on the street corner, Isaac found he still had some of Simone's money left over, so he made his way to the nearest grocery store. Earning him a few suspicious, angry, and questioning stares due to his paint covered condition and the fact that he was clutching a large wad of cash, Isaac pulled a cart along with him down the main aisle wondering exactly what he should buy. Then he remembered that Simone had given him a list of things she had wanted him get for the party. He reached into his back pocket and pulled that out.

chips

cake

pizza

juice

Isaac read the list, and then went up and down the aisles saying to every item he passed, "are you on the list?" He came to the snack aisle. He asked a bag of chips if it was on the list. He looked at the list in his hands. Then he looked back at the chips. The answer was yes! He tossed the bag into the cart. Then he went around the store and found the rest of the items on Simone's list. He also found a peach pie, matzah, and a waffle maker. "That'll do it, that'll do it," Isaac mumbled, wheeling his cart to the grocery line to purchase his selections.

Isaac strolled back through the door to his loft, grocery bag in hand and glanced at the clock. Realizing he had only a few hours until the party would start, he decided to get down to business. He put his bag of groceries down on the table and that was when he remembered the other reason for his outing. He pulled out his recently purchased heroin. Looking at it in his hand, he remembered Eden telling him he could learn to paint the future without the drugs. He himself was skeptical of that, but there was no time to try like the present. He carefully hid the drugs in his secret hollow book he was pretty sure Simone didn't know about and kneeled down on the floor, closing his eyes in concentration. He opened them and began painting.

Before he knew it, Isaac was opening his eyes to his new depiction of the future. It was what he guessed was a painting of his party. Well, that wasn't very helpful. He already knew that was going to happen. He had been hoping for something a little more unexpected. The only thing that this all had accomplished was remind him of how pressed for time he was, and that this had been a waste of it. NOW it was time to get down to business.

He decided to make waffles. Waffles were very popular and so they were bound to make this party a success. The waffles maker came with a set of instructions, but Isaac crumpled those up and tossed them on the floor. He didn't like following directions. He got enough of that from Simone. Besides, he knew the basic recipe. How hard could it be?

Unfortunately, it was harder than he had suspected. Half an hour of tough, grueling, waffle making had resulted in one lone waffle and a very flour covered artist. But finally, he began to get the hang of it and in no time he had a large stack of waffles. The waffle status was in good shape.

The same could not be said for his loft. For now he had a great big waffle mess, painting supplies all over the place, and other assorted junk. All of this stuff would surely not fit in his ol' hollow book. So Isaac made no hesitation in procuring a place for it all in another secret spot. Now his loft was looking good. That is, it was looking good if you made sure to not look under the bed.

But he still had so much to do and so little time. He only had about an hour left! He set up a cute little buffet on the counter with the waffles, chips, cake, pizza, juice, matzah, and peach pie. Then he decided to take a shower, realizing he couldn't put it off any longer.

A colorful assortment of paint, plus flour, shampoo, and water makes a brownish-purplish collection of slime around the drain. Isaac looked at it thoughtfully, and then realized he had painted a picture of it a few weeks ago. After pondering where that painting had scurried off to, he remembered that Simone had sold it to Mr. Linderman. He wondered if Linderman had known he was buying a painting of Isaac's shower.

Isaac wrapped a towel around himself and tried to concentrate on what he should wear for this shindig. Certainly not anything that had paint on it, which ruled out about three quarters of his wardrobe. In fact, he only had one pair of pants that didn't have any paint on them, so Isaac put those on. But he still didn't know that shirt to wear. Isaac stood there for a few minutes thinking it over. Finally he picked one and headed out to wait for his guests to arrive. He waited.

And waited.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore! It was quite clear that no one was coming! It was five minutes past the time that the party was supposed to start at and no one had shown! How could this be? He had painted a picture of a party that had quite a lot of people at it. The painting was wrong. He hadn't painted the future after all. He was so upset that he felt like crying. It was a good thing he didn't because right at that moment he heard the door to his loft opening. He turned around and saw Hiro Nakamura and his friend Ando standing in his doorway.

"Mr. Isaac!" Hiro squealed.

"Hiro Nakamura," Isaac said, "You made it."

"Yes," Hiro said, putting on a no funny business face, "We are almost very late. My friend and I go back in time so we can come on time."

"I'm...I'm thrilled," Isaac didn't really know what to say to something that sounded so crazy.

"Where is everyone else?" Ando asked, looking around the place.

"They're not coming," Isaac said glumly, "You two are the only ones who showed up. Even Simone didn't come."

"No Simone?" Hiro asked. Isaac shook his head sadly.

"Flying man?"

"Nope."

"Peter Petrelli?" Isaac let out a laugh.

"Ha! Peter Petrelli HATES me! He's the last person I would expect to come to this party."

"Actually, it looks like I'm the third," Peter said from the doorway. Everyone turned in surprise.

"Peter?" Isaac was confused for a moment. Could it be true? Then he was so happy that before he knew it he was giving the guy a big ol' hug. To his happy surprise, Peter hugged him back. Just then they were interrupted by a voice both Peter and Isaac knew quite well.

"What's this?" Isaac immediately released Peter and turned to see none other but the lovely Simone standing in his doorway.

"Simone." He ran up to greet the woman with a smooch. "You look surprised," Simone accused, "What? You thought I wouldn't come?" Isaac was embarrassed, so he didn't answer her. But there wasn't really any need, because his next guests had arrived. Matt Parkman and Mohinder Suresh waltzed in to the party, hand in hand, Matt carrying a box of donuts. Everyone looked at them for a moment, and then Peter said,

"So, Matt...Mohinder...you two are together now?"

"Yes," Mohinder said, "We came for the party." Nobody said anything.

"I brought donuts," Matt said gruffly after a moment, setting the box down on the counter with the other food.

"I love donuts!" cried Simone, breaking the ice and causing everyone to return to a normal state of chatter.

Before long, more guests arrived, including Nathan Petrelli and Niki Sanders, along with her husband, D.L. and son Micah. And soon after that, Claire, Noah and the rest of the Bennet family joined the party.

The last guest arrived about half an hour after the party was supposed to begin.

"You're late," Isaac said to him.

"I guess you know why I'm here," Sylar said, looking around. Isaac said nothing, although he knew the answer. "For the party, of course," Sylar said when he didn't say anything, patting Isaac on the head and running over to join in the partying, chatting, eating, and jolly merriment that was going on at this party. Now that Sylar was here the party could really begin. Isaac played some music and everyone began dancing. Suddenly a little voice could be heard above the music.

"Oh god!" Peter yelled, "it's happening!"

"Noooo!" Nathan cried, "Not this again! Whose power did you absorb this time?"

"Everyone's" Peter said, out of breath. It was clear that he was in deep concentration. "I absorbed too many abilities. I can't control them." Isaac glanced at Peter's glowing hands and face and thought that that was clear. Everyone had formed a circle around Peter and had donned their weapons. Noah Bennet had pulled out his gun and was pointing it intently at Peter, while Sylar was merely pointing a finger.

But nobody did anything. When their last moments came, everyone only screamed. Isaac looked at the last picture he had painted that was of this party He had thought the people in the picture had been dancing, with their arms in the air, but now that it was actually happening, he realized that their arms were in the air because they were yelling,

"The bomb! The bomb! Peter is the bomb!" And he was.


End file.
